An IndianItalianAmerican Love Story
by Sirisha23
Summary: A girl named Nandini Sapna Macherla who is of Indian descent but was born in America falls in love with and marries a guy named John Felix Anthony Cena who is of Italian descent but was born in America.


Chapter 1: Summer Jobs and Graduation Parties

New York, New York July 20th, 2008

Nandini Sapna Macherla is the sixth of eight children of Vinay Rao Macherla and Nehal Shah Macherla. Her parents live in New York near her brother Prashant and his family. Her younger sister Rupal lives in New Haven, Connecticut. Her younger sister Payal lives in Providence, Rhode Island. Nandini lives in Greenwich, Connecticut but lives in New York sometimes with her parents. Nandini has four older brothers, one older sister, and two younger sisters.

Her eldest brother Manan was married to a Chinese woman named Linda Wang and they are the proud parents of four children. Their two daughters are named Manasa Ling Macherla and Michelle Lavanya Macherla. Manasa graduated from high school and Michelle is turning sixteen years old. Their two sons are named Manav Luc Macherla and Micheal Lakshman Macherla. Manav is seventeen years old and Micheal is ten years old.

Her second eldest brother Nithin had married an Indian actress named Celina Jiya Jaitley and they were the proud parents of ten year old twins. The twins were named Chandni Navya Macherla and Chaitanya Nihal Macherla. Nithin's family lives in Washington, D.C.

Her third eldest brother Raj married an American woman named Natasha Levesque who is the younger sister of Triple H. They are the proud parents of a six year old boy named Nathan Rajiv Macherla and Natasha is pregnant with their second child. Raj's family lives in Florida.

Her fourth oldest brother Prashant married a African woman named Denora Smith. They are the proud parents of a three year old girl named Devi Pru Macherla. Prashant's family lives in New York.

Sapna's younger sister's are Rupal Esha Macherla and Payal Disha Macherla. Rupal is a senior at Yale and she is majoring in Law. Payal is a sophmore at Brown and she is majoring in journalism. Their parents had arrived a few weeks before to help with Michelle's surprise sixteenth birthday party that was taking place later that month and the high school graduation party for Manasa. Nandini and her younger sisters drove with their beloved nieces and nephews in one car while the siblings drove with their spouses in another car.

Malini was on tour with the WWE because her husband was Dave Batista. Malini and Dave are proud parents of five-year old twin boys named Daniel Manish Batista and Madav Damien Batista. Malini had just given birth to their one year old daughter Maya Diane Batista. Malini is Dave's third wife and with his first wife Glenda he had two daughters.

It was 6:30 A.M. and Nandini had just woken up. Her whole family had come over for summer vacation the night before. Rupal and Payal were still sleeping in the next room, so she went to take a shower. While she was dressing herself in a gold cami and maroon skirt, she got a call from her best friend.

"Hello." Sapna said.

"Hello, Nandini this is Stephanie." Sapna's best friend said.

"Is there anything that you would want me to do for the company, Steph?" Nandini asked.

"Yes, there is I need someone to call this girl named Brandi Nicole Smith who just got the job to be your assistant and she is a High School student who wants to have a summer job working as a doctor's assistant." Stephanie said.

"Okay, Steph what is Brandi's number?" Nandini asks.

"Brandi's number is (977)-123-4444." Stephanie says.

"Hello." Nandini said. "Is this Brandi Smith?"

"Hello, Yes this is Brandi Smith." Brandi said. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, Brandi this is your lucky day because you just got your dream summer job of being a doctor's assistant in the WWE." Sapna said.

"My name is Dr. Sapna and I will be your boss this summer." Nandini said. "Welcome to the WWE family!"

"Yes, ok. Thank you very much. I really appreciate this!" Brandi said excitedly into the phone, trying to contain her excitement.

"Please call me Sapna, and you're most welcome. I knew as soon as I looked at your resume that you would be perfect for the job. " Nandini Macherla's voice could be heard through the phone. She was the executive doctor for the WWE.

"So when do I start?" Brandi felt like she was about to start hyperventalating, she could barely breathe! This was just way too unreal for her.

"Well I was hoping as soon as possible, if that's cool with you?" Sapna asked.

"Oh yeah! I would love to start as soon as possible." Brandi said.

"Great!" Nandini said.

"Well I live in Massachusetts which is only a few hours away from Stamford." Brandi said.

"Well that's great!" Sapna said. "Actually it's better that you live closer."

"Really?" Brandi asked.

"Now all I have to do is send a limo to pick you up." Nandini said.

Brandi almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Wait, did you say that I will get a limo to pick me up tomorrow?" Brandi asked.

"Well yeah, how else are you going to get here?" Sapna laughed.

"I mean you don't have to go through all that for me. I could drive myself, you know." Brandi said.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all. So it's settled then, I will send for a limo. Just be ready tomorrow morning at 8am sharp." Nandini said.

"I will. And again, thanks for everything!" Brandi said.

"It's what I'm here for. See you tomorrow, Bye!" Sapna said.

"Bye!" Brandi said.

Sapna walked downstairs and sat down to eat breakfast with her family. "Good Morning, Mataji aur Pitaji." Sapna said as she took a seat. "What is there for breakfast?" She asked.

"Good Morning, Nandini Beti." Her parents said to her. "There is idli sambar, puri chole, dhokla, eggs, toast, cereal, and hakka noodles."

A few minutes after Nandini came down for breakfast her four brothers and sisters-in-law came to the dining room.

"Good Morning, Manan Bhaiya and Linda Babhi." She greeted her eldest brother and sister-in-law. "Good Morning, Nithin Bhaiya and Celina Babhi." She greeted her second eldest brother and sister-in-law. "Good Morning, Raj Bhaiya and Natasha Babhi." She greeted her third eldest brother and sister-in-law. "Good Morning, Prashant Bhaiya and Denora Babhi." She greeted her fourth eldest brother and sister-in-law.

"Good Morning, Sapna." Her four brothers and sisters-in-law's say to her.

When they are all getting ready to start eating breakfast, Rupal and Payal bring all the kids down so everyone can eat together.

"Good Morning, Sapna Bua." Manasa, Michelle, Manav, Micheal, Chandni, Chaitanya, Nathan, and Devi said to their paternal aunt. "Good Morning, Dadi and Dada." The children say to their paternal grandparents. Then the children tell their parents good morning.

"Good Morning, Betis and Betas." Nandini says to her wonderful nieces and nephews.

"Good Morning, Betis and Betas." Vinay and Nehal say to their grandchildren.

"Father, can you please pass the eggs?" Nandini asks.

"Here they are, Sapna Beti."

"Denora, can you please pass the toast?" Linda asks.

"Here it is, Linda Didi." Denora says to her elder co-sister.

"Everyone, what would you like to drink?" Sapna asks.

Manav, Micheal, Chaitanya, and Nathan asked for apple juice. "Here are your apple juices, boys."

Vinay, Manan, Nithin, Raj, and Prashant asked for coffee. "Here are your coffees, dad and bhaiyas."

Rupal, Payal, Manasa, Michelle, Chandni, and Devi had pineapple juice. "Here are your pineapple juices, girls."

Nehal, Linda, Celina, Natasha, and Denora had tea. "Here are your teas, mom and babhis." Sapna decided to have tea, too.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Sapna asks while helping Devi and Nathan with their breakfast.

"Manav, Micheal, and I, are going to play football." Chaitanya tells Sapna.

"Rupal Didi, Manasa, Michelle, Chandni, and I are going shopping." Payal tells her older sister.

"Celina, Denora, Natasha, and I are going to the salon." Linda tells Nandini.

"Sapna Beti, I am going shopping with your Monal Masi and Godmother Rebecca." Her mother Nehal said.

"Manan, Nithin, Raj, Prashant, and I are going to the gym to work out." Her dad Vinay said.

"What are you doing today, Sapna Didi?" Rupul asked Nandini.

"I am going to work at the arena for tonight's PPV of the Great American Bash and I will also be picking up my dress for tonight." Sapna said. "I was wondering if any of you guys wanted to come see the show tonight?"

"Devi wants to see Maya so Nandini Bua, can we come with you to work?" Nathan asks Sapna.

"Manav Bhaiya, can we please go to tonight's show?" Micheal and Chaitanya ask. "Then we can help Sapna Bua by bringing Devi, Nathan, Maya, Daniel, and Madav back here."

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea and I would love the help." Nandini says.

"Thanks, Sapna Bua you're the best." Nathan and Devi say.

"Seema?" Sapna called.

Then an exotic looking woman walked with a slow gait into the room and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Yes Dr. Sapna?"

"Seema, we are finished with breakfast and would like for the table to be cleared."

After breakfast, Payal and Rupal went upstairs to talk on their cell phones with their best friends. Manasa, Michelle, and Chandni went upstairs to get ready to go shopping. Sapna went upstairs to give Devi a bath and Nathan took a bath. Manav went upstairs to call his best friends and ask if any of them were going to the Great American Bash. Micheal and Chaitanya went upstairs to watch some television. All of the men went to the gym and worked out for two hours. All of the Babhi's went to the spa to relax and get pampered. Sapna made a light lunch for all the kids that were at home and then she left to get ready for her job. After lunch all of the girls went with Sapna in her BMW to the arena for the Great American Bash. Her nephews drove to the arena about an hour after the girls had went to the arena. Sapna didn't need to change her clothes but she did need to put on makeup and jewelry.

After Payal, Rupal, Manasa, Michelle, Chandni, Nathan and Devi got in the car Sapna decided to put the "Jashn E Bahara" song and they all sang along to it while driving to the arena.

Jashn E Bahara

Kehne Ko Jashn E Bahara Hain  
(To Say Its Like A Celebration Of Spring)  
Ishq Yeh Dekh Ke Hairaan Hai  
(Love Is Amazed To See This All)

Phool Se Khushboo Khafa Khafa Hain Gulshan Mein  
(The Flower Is Annoyed With Its Fragrance In The Garden)  
Chupa Hain Koi Ranjh Fiza Ki Chilman Mein  
(There Is An Unseen Grief In The Veil Of Surroundings)  
Saare Sehmay Nazaare Hain Soye Soye Waqt Ke Dhaare Hain  
(The Scene Around Is Filled With Silence, Time Drifts Into A Sleep)  
Aur Dil Mein Khoyi Khoyi Si Baatein Hain  
(Some Lost Thoughts Remain In The Heart)

Kehne Ko Jashn E Bahara Hain  
(To Say Its Like A Celebration Of Spring)  
Ishq Yeh Dekh Ke Hairaan Hai  
( Love Is Amazed To See This All)  
Phool Se Khushboo Khafa Khafa Hain Gulshan Mein  
(The Flower Is Annoyed With Its Fragrance In The Garden)  
Chupa Hain Koi Ranjh Fiza Ki Chilman Mein  
(There Is An Unseen Grief In The Veil Of Surroundings)

Verse 1  
Kaise Kahein Kya Hain Sitam  
(How Would One Say Whats The Pain)  
Sochte Hain Ab Yeh Hum Koi Kaise Kahe Who Hain Ya Nahi Humare?  
(I Keep Thinking About It Now, That How Would I Know If She Belongs To Me Or Not?)  
Karte To Hai Saath Safar Faasle Hain Fir Bhi Magar  
(Though We Journey Together, Yet There Are Some Distances In Between Us)  
Jaise Milte Nahi Kisi Dariya Ke Do Kinare  
(Just Like How Two Banks Of The River Never Meet)  
Paas Hai Phir Bhi Paas Nahi, Humko Yeh Ghum Raas Nahi  
(We Are So Close Yet So Far, I Cannot Accept This Despair At All)  
Sheeshe Ki Ek Deewar Hai Jaise Darmiyaan  
(Its Like A Wall Of Glass That Divides Us..)

Saare Sehmay Nazaare Hain Soye Soye Waqt Ke Dhaare Hain  
(The Scene Around Is Filled With Silence, Time Drifts Into A Sleep)

Aur Dil Mein Khoyi Khoyi Si Baatein Hain  
(Some Lost Thoughts Remain In The Heart)

Verse 2  
Humne Jo Tha Nagma Suna, Dil Ne Tha Usko Chuna  
(The Song That I Had Heard Was Chosen Straight From The Heart)  
Yeh Daastan Hume Waqt Ne Kaisi Sunayee  
(But Time Hummed A Different Tale For Us)  
Hum Jo Agar Hai Ghumgeen, Who Bhi Udhar Khush To Nahi  
(If I Am Sad In Here, She Is Not At All Happy There)  
Mulaqato Mein Hai Jaisi Ghul Si Gayee Tanhayee  
(Loneliness Has Filled Up Our Meeting)  
Milke Bhi Hum Milte Nahi, Khilke Bhi Gul Khilte Nahi  
(We Meet But We Don't Unite, The Flowers Bloom But They Don't Blossom)  
Aankho Me Hain Bahaarey, Dil Mein Khiza.  
(My Eyes Envision Spring, But My Heart Senses The Autumn)

Saare Sehmay Nazaare Hain Soye Soye Waqt Ke Dhaare Hain  
(The Scene Around Is Filled With Silence, Time Drifts Into A Sleep)  
Aur Dil Mein Khoyi Khoyi Si Baatein Hain  
(Some Lost Thoughts Remain In The Heart)

At Dave and Malini's hotel room before Sapna arrives at the arena:

Dave Batista and his third wife Malini had just tucked their three children into bed so they could finally have some time together.

Dave's mouth moved to her ear nibbling lightly on her ear lobe. "Let's shower together." he rasped sexily in her ear.

Malini gave a wide grin and giggled excitedly. "You start getting naked, I'll go and get the water ready." As she ran out the room Dave started to laugh, as she had already begun to shed her own clothing.

After Dave got naked he made his way to the sound of running water and walked into the bathroom, which was beginning to steam up. He could see the silhouette of a naked body through the cream curtain. He pulled back the curtain and grinned as he saw Malini stark naked rubbing a soapy sponge over her chest area covering her breasts with white suds.

Dave took a deep breath. "God you're beautiful." he murmured appreciatively as he entered the shower. The warm needles of water instantly became like beads on his skin.

He grabbed the sponge out of Malini's hand and continued where she had left off gliding the soft wet sponge over her breasts and letting it slide erotically over her nipples.

Malini leant back against the shower wall steadying herself and moaned slightly as she felt his hand slip down between her legs and rub against the slit of her pussy, his fingers rubbing deftly against her clit in a circular motion as his other hand continued rubbing her breasts with the sponge. Malini reached out and grabbed his hardened cock, which was plastered to his stomach and began to pump him in her hand the water making it slide easily through her hand. Dave bit his lip as he felt the excitement build up inside of him. He let the sponge trail slowly down her body leaving soapy bubbles as he went. When he reached the apex of her thighs he pushed the slippery sponge against her pussy soaping up her intimate area and giving her an intense feeling of pleasure. Malini let her nails graze lightly over his testicles, cupping the sacks in her hands whilst her other hand continued to pump him, her thumb rubbing over the head of his cock making him close his eyes in contentment. Dave dropped the sponge to the floor and reached up to grab the shower head off the wall. He then positioned the head of the shower directly between her legs and let the blast of the spray hit her cunt washing the soap away. Malini gasped and held onto the sides of the wall as she looked down and could see the water -spraying her clit. The warmth of the tingles in her lower regions were becoming very strong. Just as she thought she might cum Dave put the attachment back and then dropped onto his knees, in front of her. His thumbs prying open her outer labia's before drilling his tongue deep into her tasting her feminine juices Malini's legs were feeling weak from his sweet assault, she could feel his tongue moving about inside of her, every now and then he would suck down on her clit until she thought she might go insane with wanting him, she let her fingertips entangle into his short hair pushing him deeper between her legs as if needing more. After a few minutes Dave pulled away and pulled Malini from the wall. "Let's change positions." he suggested. Malini knew what he wanted and dropped to her knees. She picked up the sponge again and re-soaped it. She then began to rub the sponge around his testicles and all over his cock making Dave moan and groan with pleasure. She then washed the soap away and then picked up his engorged cock in her hands holding it firmly before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth. Dave thrust his hips forward slightly as if he wanted her to devour him and then Malini began to work her magic. Snaking her tongue out and caressing his cock whilst her head bobbed up and down as she slipped him in and out of her mouth, letting him use it as if it were her pussy.

Dave suddenly cried out and she could feel the thick ropey cum spurting out into her mouth taking her by surprise. She pulled him from her mouth half swallowing the salty substance and half spitting. Dave pulled her up and kissed her fully on the lips tasting himself in the process. "Mmm, that was awesome. How about we finish this off in the bedroom?"

Malini grinned. "Let's go"

They briefly towel dried themselves as they walked out and headed towards the bedroom. Malini crawled onto the bed and rolled onto her back as she waited for Dave to join her. She didn't have to wait long as she felt him sidle up beside her, pulling her naked body protectively into his arms, his lips met hers in a long and deep kiss his hand caressing her ass as he marveled at how soft her skin was. He slowly moved his hand to the front of her body parting her thighs and letting his fingers graze along the outline of her pussy lips. He could feel the warm heat emanating from within her and couldn't resist as he pushed a finger inside of her feeling her sticky moisture. He added another and feeling her tightness around him. He began to move his fingers deep within her and he felt Malini's kisses becoming more hungry and urgent, her fingernails creating new scratches down his back as she became more aroused with his every touch. Dave brought his other hand up to cup her breasts squeezing it lightly before pulling and pinching on her nipple whilst the thumb of his other hand began to rub over her clit. He could feel her feminine juices becoming more plentiful and couldn't wait any longer. He slid his fingers out of her much to Malini's protests and then flipped her over onto her front. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under her stomach and then parted her thighs loving the sight of her ass and pussy presented for him. He then knelt down between her thighs and placed the head of his cock against her hot wet centre and then with one engulfing thrust he pushed his way into her pussy loving how tight and wet she felt. He held onto her hips and started to build up a rhythm enjoying watching his cock sliding in and out of her opening. Malini meanwhile was laying on her front gripping the bed sheets in front of her enjoying being taken by Dave. With every stroke he brought them both nearer to their releases. They were both blissfully lost in each other.

Back with Sapna and the girls:

She pulled into the arena, dropped the girls off at the guest entrance, drove around to the VIP entrance and got out of her baby blue BMW. Rupul, Payal, Manasa, Michelle, Chandni, and Devi went to see what seats they had been given. She had to talk to Vince. Then she would go to the hotel and get a room. She took a deep breath and walked into the arena with her nephew Nathan. Sapna walked in the arena and showed her pass to the security guard. He directed her to Vince's office. She knocked on the door and she heard a shout of "Come in." Sapna walked in and greeted Vince. "Hello Uncle Vince." She said shaking his hand and giving him a hug. "Hello Sapna Hun." He said to his goddaughter. "You look amazing tonight!" He said. "Thanks, I have been working out more often!"

She left Vince's office and went to see her best friend Stephanie Levesque. She walked to Stephanie's office and knocked on her door. She heard a lady say "Please come in." Sapna walked in and greeted Steph. "Hey, how's my best friend doing?" She asks Steph. Steph tells her that she is doing great and can't wait until the Great American Bash starts. They decide to walk to the catering room to grab some food and relax until the show starts. We picked up two apples and two Dr. Peppers. We walk back to her office and eat until we are joined by Malini Bautista. Stephanie and I finish eating so I I show Malini to the seats that our sisters and nieces were sitting at.

We walked out the back door and around the front, fans saw us walk out the back door and jump the fence like we always did when we were younger when we went with my godmother's family or Vince's family.

"If you have a backstage access pass, why do you want to be with the fans and out in the arena?" A teen boy asked.

"I work here as the doctor and I'm escorting my sister Mrs. Batista to her seat, please keep it a secret for me?" I asked.

"If you tell me who you know?"

"I'm Vince McMahon's goddaughter, John Morrison's god-sister, The Great Khali's first cousin, HHH's sister's sister-in-law, and Dave Batista's sister-in-law." I said in a whisper for him only to hear, I walked away from him, his mouth was propped open. After I took Malini and her kids to their seats, I went backstage to set up for my job of healing the injured WWE Superstars.

The first match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal-Four-Way Match which included the tag teams of Miz & Morrison vs. Hawkins & Ryder vs. Jesse & Festus vs. Finlay & Hornswoggle. The second match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the United States Championship Match which was between Shelton Benjamin and Matt Hardy. The third match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the ECW Championship Match which was between Tommy Dreamer and Mark Henry. The fourth match at the 2008 Great American Bash which was between Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho. The fifth match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the Diva's Championship Match which was between Michelle McCool and Natalya. The sixth match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the World Heavyweight Championship Match which was between Batista and CM Punk. The seventh match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the Parking Lot Brawl which was between JBL and John Cena. The eighth and last match at the 2008 Great American Bash was the WWE Championship Match which was between Edge and Triple H.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for submission for the WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal-Four-Way. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 450 lbs. are the WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison and the Miz. "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefire Experience was being played as the team of the Shaman of Sexy and the Chick Magnet came out to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for submission for the WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal-Four-Way. Introducing the first challenger, at a combined weight of 371 lbs. is the team of Finlay and Hornswoggle." "He's Ma Da" by Jim Johnston was being played as the team of the Belfast Brawler and the Leprechaun came out to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this match is scheduled for submission for the WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal-Four-Way. Introducing the second challenger, at a combined weight of 545 lbs. is the team of Jesse and Festus." "Biscuits & Gravy" by Jim Johnston was being played as the team of the hillbilly and the corn-fed colossus came out to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for submission for the WWE Tag Team Championship Fatal-Four-Way. Introducing the third challenger, at a combined weight of 435 lbs. is the team of Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder." "In the Middle of it Now" by Disciple was being played as the team of the "The Rated-R Entourage" came out to the ring.

As the bell rang, Festus cleared the ring until Miz and Morrison tossed Hornswoggle in the ring. The Miz and Morrison then jumped onto the ring apron, but Festus knocked them off. Hornswoggle dove out of the ring through the top and middle ropes to land on top of The Miz and Morrison. Throughout the match, the eight wrestlers would attempt to make physical contact with their respective partners to get them and their partners tagged into the match. Hawkins and Ryder won the titles after pinning Jesse.

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." John said as he tried to assure his god-sister that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"John, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Mike said as he tried to assure his tag team partner's god-sister that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Mike, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Dave said as he tried to assure his wife's best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Dave, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Hornswoggle said as he tried to assure his mom's best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Horni, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Back to the Matches:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall for the United States Championship. Making his way to the ring from Orangeburg, South Carolina weighing in at 248 lbs. is Shelton Benjamin." "Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel was being played as the challenger Gold Standard came out to the ring.

"And from Cameron, North Carolina is his opponent Matt Hardy weighing in at 236 lbs." "Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet was being played as the champion came out to the ring.

After the bell rang, Hardy was pinned after being hit with the Facebuster, meaning Benjamin was the new United States Champion.

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Matt said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Matt, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall for the ECW Championship. Making his way to the ring from Yonkers, New York weighing in at 255 lbs. is Tommy Dreamer." "Man in the Box" by Jim Johnston was being played as the challenger came out to the ring accompanied by Colin Delaney.

"And from Silsbee, Texas is his opponent the ECW Champion Mark Henry weighing in at 380 lbs." "Some Bodies Gonna Get It" byThree 6 Mafia was being played as the "World's Strongest Man" came out to the ring accompanied by his manager Tony Atlas.

After the bell rang, Tommy Dreamer was on the turnbuckle about to finish Henry off but Delaney turned on him and pulled him into the top rope. Mark Henry then hit the World's Strongest Slam to get the win.

With Sapna Backstage:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Matt said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Matt, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Shelton said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Shelton, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Tommy said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Tommy, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Mark said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Mark, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Before the match between Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels started, Shawn Michaels came to Sapna to be checked over for his kayfabe injury of cracked ribs and internal bleeding.

"I just needed my injuries checked out." The Heartbreak Kid said to Sapna. "Ok so just have a seat over there on the examination table and I'll check you out." "Ok I need you to take your shirt off please." He took off his shirt and threw it on the chair behind Sapna. "Ok this is going to feel a little cold so be prepared." She brought the stethoscope up to his bare chest. "Breathe deep." She watched as his chest expanded as he filled his lungs with air and then felt the light warm air as he exhaled. "Ok so now to check your eyes to make sure there are no concussions." She took the penlight out of her pocket and raised it to his face. "Now look straight ahead." When she was done she put the penlight away. "So there are no concussions." "Ok, you are all set for your match against Chris Jericho." "Good Luck!" Sapna told Shawn.

"You're Welcome, Sapna!" "I'll try my best in my match against Chris Jericho."

Back to the matches:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from Winnipeg, Manitoba weighing in at 225 lbs. is Chris Jericho." "Break Down the Walls" by Jim Johnston and Adam Morenoff was being played as "Y2J" came out to the ring.

"And his opponent from San Antonio, Texas weighing in at 225 lbs. is Shawn Michaels." "Sexy Boy" by Jimmy Hart was being played as "The Heartbreak Kid" came out to the ring.

The match started and already Michaels suffered kayfabe cracked ribs and internal bleeding. During the match Jericho hit a wild elbow to Michaels' right eye which was injured months before by Jericho. Michaels was bleeding for the remainder of the match. Lance Cade also interfered and hit many cheap shots on Michaels while the referee's back was turned. After Jericho hit many shots on Michaels face the referee deemed Shawn Michaels unable to continue therefore the winner was Chris Jericho.

Backstage in the medical area:

Shawn Michaels was brought to Sapna's medical room and his eyes were bleeding pretty badly. Sapna washed out the bleed from his eye and cleaned it before putting stitches on his injured eye.

Back to the matches:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is the inaugural Divas Championship Match. Making her way to the ring from Alberta, Canada weighing in at 135 lbs. is Natalya Neidhart." "Yea Baby" by Jim Johnston was being played as the "Naughty by Nature" Diva and the only third generation diva in the history of the WWE came down to the ring.

"And introducing her opponent from Palatka, Florida weighing in at 127 lbs. is Michelle McCool." "Not Enough For Me" by Jim Johnston was being played as the former schoolteacher came down to the ring.

After the bell rang, McCool forced Natalya to tap with a Leglock. Michelle McCool became the first ever Divas Champion.

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Natalya said as she tried to assure her best friend that she was fine as she kept checking every inch of her.

"Natalya, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Michelle said as she tried to assure Sapna she was fine as she kept checking every inch of her.

"Michelle, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Back to the Matches:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for submission for the World Heavyweight Championship Match. Making his way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 222 lbs. is the World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk." "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage was playing when Mr. Money In the Bank aka the Straight Edge Superstar was coming down to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent from Washington, D.C., weighing in at 290 lbs. is Dave Batista." "I Walk Alone" by Saliva was being played as The Animal was coming down to the ring.

After the bell rang, each man continually built momentum on different occasions. Batista managed to hit a Spine Buster outside of the ring. As Batista pushed Punk back into the ring Kane interfered by attacking both Batista and Punk which ended the match. This meant that Punk retained the World Heavyweight Championship by double disqualification.

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Dave said as he tried to assure his sister-in-law that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Dave, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." CM Punk said as he tried to assure his best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Phil, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Back to the Matches:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for submission as a New York City Parking Lot Brawl. Making his way to the ring from New York City, New York weighing in at 290 lbs. is the challenger John Bradshaw Layfield." "Longhorn" by Jim Johnston was being played as "The Self–Made Millionaire" was coming down to the ring.

"And his opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in at 240 lbs. is the champion John Cena." "The Time is Now**"** performed by Cena featuring Tha Trademarc was being played as "The Doctor of Thuganomics" was coming down to the ring.

After the bell rang, both wrestlers performed extreme moves including Cena using JBL's body to smash a car door off its hinges. In a planned spot, JBL set fire to a car with Cena inside. Cena destroyed a car with JBL in it with a forklift. Cena was about to hit the FU but JBL countered and pushed Cena into a window, which cut Cena's arm, allowing JBL to win the match.

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." JBL said as he tried to assure his daughter's best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"John, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

John Cena decided to get checked up by the other WWE company doctor Dr. Rios. Dr. Rios checked over John and came to the conclusion that the champ was 100% fine!

Back to the Matches:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is for one fall for the WWE Championship. Making his way to the ring from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 255 lbs. is the champion Triple H." "The Game (with King of Kings intro)" by Motörhead was being played as the "King of Kings" was coming down to the ring.

"And his opponent from Ontario, Canada weighing in at 250 lbs. is the challenger Edge." "Metalingus**"** by Alter Bridge was being played as the "Rated-R Superstar" was coming down to the ring.

After the bell rang, both men were dominating at different times of the match. Near the end of the match Alicia Fox tried to give Edge the WWE Championship belt so he could use it as a weapon. Vickie Guerrero started brawling with Fox, however, and Edge accidentally speared Guerrero in an attempt to hit the referee to delay the match. This distraction allowed Triple H to hit a Pedigree to retain the WWE Championship.

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Paul said as he tried to assure his sister-in-law that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Paul, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Adam said as he tried to assure his friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Adam, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Sapna got in her BMW to drive back to her house in Greenwich, Connecticut with her friends Tiffany, Michelle McCool, Natalya Neidhart, Melina, Gail Kim, Mickie James, Nikki Bella, and Brie Bella. Her eight friends decided that they were going to sleep over at her house so they didn't have to deal with the Bitch Beth Phoenix who their friend Kelly Kelly was fighting tomorrow night and Katie Lea who Mickie was fighting the next night. They were tired but they all drove a few hours so everyone could rest. They finally arrive at Sapna's house and hit the bed.

Chapter 2: Monday Night RAW after 2008 Great American Bash

Uncasville, Connecticut July 21st, 2008

The next morning they get up and eat breakfast together before going to meet up with their boyfriends after going to the spa together. Michelle McCool is married to Mark Calloway who is also known by his ring name as Taker. Natalya Neidhart has been in a relationship with Tyson Kidd. Nikki Bella, Melina, Gail Kim, Mickie James and Brie Bella are single. Tiffany is dating Alfonso Ribeiro. Sapna is dating Heath Ledger and she is also the ex-girlfriend of Matt Hardy, Siddharth, and Eric Young.

They meet up with their boyfriends and go to the catering area of the arena to eat lunch together. After lunch, they start getting ready for their matches and for the audience coming later in the night at the show. Within a few hours, it is time for the show to begin.

"Welcome back to another Monday Night RAW. Anytime they have a RAW at a casino it is always a good show. Let's see if they can keep up the tradition." "And now we are live from Uncasville, Connecticut."

A recap is shown of the world title match at the Great American Bash. It shows Kane costing Batista the title by interfering in the match and causing a double DQ.

Batista is shown in the production truck watching the recap from last night. Batista heads to the ring as the opening theme for RAW kicks in.

Batista is in the ring as it cuts back. Batista says he planned on coming out as the new world heavyweight champion but because Kane interfered that is not the case. Batista says that since Shane and Stephanie both aren't there tonight that he is putting himself in charge. He says is first order is making CM Punk defend his world championship against Batista. JBL cuts Batista off on the titantron and asks who the hell does Batista think he is? JBL says that Batista isn't in charge and he doesn't care why he didn't win. JBL says Batista isn't special but JBL is special. He says he defeated Cena last night in a parking lot brawl and the next world title match will be his. Batista tells JBL to come to the ring so they can discuss this face to face. JBL says he doesn't answer to Batista. People answer to JBL. He says the next title match is JBL vs. CM Punk. JBL says that Batista won't get a title match tonight and if he wants a match so bad to go find Kane. CM Punk's music hits and he makes his way to the ring shaking his head at JBL. CM Punk says that JBL is right about one thing. This is the law of the jungle and since he is the champion that makes him the king. Last time he checked the king doesn't have to answer to anybody. Punk tells Batista that Kane didn't just mess up the match for Batista but also for Punk. Punk says he wants to prove to Batista that he can beat him. CM Punk says that if Batista wants Punk for the title tonight, let's do it.

Cut to commercial

Back from commercial and a promo with Jenny McCarthy comes on asking to help the fight against Autism at the next Saturday Night Main Event.

HBK's music hits but he doesn't come out. Lance Cade's music cuts over it and Lance Cade makes his way to the ring. Lance Cade says that Shawn Michaels use to be his mentor but not anymore. Cade invites HBK to come out to the ring at anytime. During his match, after his match, even right now. Cade says that if HBK does choose to come out here that they are going to have the words they should have had along time ago.

**Match 1: Lance Cade vs. Paul London**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Austin, Texas weighing in at 197 lbs. is Paul London."

"And from Nashville, Tennessee is his opponent Lance Cade weighing in at 282 lbs."

After the bell rang, Cade goes for a lockup but London goes underneath and wraps his arms around him. Cade tries to connect with some elbows but London ducks and connects with a few punches to Cade's face. London tries to whip Cade to the turnbuckle but Cade reverses it. London jumps over Cade as Cade comes running at him. Cade tries to punch London but he ducks and jumps up to the top turnbuckle and goes for a moonsault but Cade moves out of the way. Cade nails London with a backbreaker. Cade then starts putting his knees into the back of London. Cade picks London up again and hits another back breaker. This time Cade leaves London on his knee and tries to break London's back over his knee. London gets out of it after a few knee's to Cades face. Cade whips London to the corner but London put his kicks Cade in his face and bounces to the outside. London jumps to the top rope and hits a springboard cross body. Cade kicks out at 2. London whips Cade into the ropes but Cade reverses it again. London jumps over Cade as he bounces off the ropes but Cade just runs over London. Cade throws London on the canvas into the turnbuckle ribs first. Cade picks up London and hits a sick looking finisher. It looked like a Rock Bottom that turned into a sitting powerbomb. Lance Cade gets the win over Paul London after a rock bottom powerbomb. (This was a surprisingly decent match. The match wasn't given a lot time but for the time it was given it served its purpose. Cade is starting to look like a credible mid-carder.)

Cade grabs the mike and tells Shawn that if that wasn't enough to bring HBK out maybe this will be. Cade then introduces Chris Jericho "Break Down the Walls" by Jim Johnston and Adam Morenoff was being played as "Y2J" came out to the ring.

Cut to commercial

Jericho says that as much as Lance Cade wants HBK to be there tonight, the fact is he is not coming. Jericho says he is going to show footage from last night which will explain why he isn't here and might never wrestle again. A replay is shown of HBK bleeding big time out of his eye from last night. Jericho says that everything that happened last night is entirely the fans' fault. Jericho says there is no blood on his hand. He says the fans inspired him to wrestle last night and now he is paying for their sins. Jericho says when he came back to the WWE he came back to save all of them but he realized they didn't deserve to be saved. Jericho says Shawn Michael's career is probably over. Jericho says he has no remorse whatsoever for what he did last night. Jericho says by closing HBK's eye he opened Jericho's eyes as well. We say he realizes he doesn't need to play for the fans. He says the fans wanted the wild and crazy guy who told the jokes but Jericho isn't that man anymore. Jericho says he has grown up and matured. Something HBK has never done. Jericho says that he is proud of what he did to Shawn Michaels last night. He says after doing what he did last night, he now considers himself saved. (This was another awesome promo from Jericho which has been the standard ever since he went heel. This feud needs to continue and it will. Hopefully we will have a big match at Summerslam between these two. Jericho was sporting the Brett Farve beard tonight.)

With Sapna Backstage:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Lance said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Lance, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Paul said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Paul, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Cut to commercial

A replay is shown of Beth Phoenix defeating Santino last week.

**Match 2: Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Buffalo, New York weighing in at 150 lbs. is Beth Phoenix." "Glamazon" by Jim Johnston was being played as The Glamazon was coming down to the ring.

"And from Jacksonville, Florida is her opponent Kelly Kelly weighing in at 108 lbs. "Holla (Remix)" by Desiree Jackson was being played as The Barbie Blank was coming down to the ring.

After the bell rang, Beth pushes Kelly Kelly into the corner. Beth goes for a punch but Kelly Kelly rolls behind Beth. Kelly then jumps over Beth and kicks her in the stomach. Kelly Kelly hits Beth in the knee and then connects with a dropkick. Beth runs at Kelly but Kelly moves and Beth hits the corner. Kelly tries to roll up Beth but she holds onto the ropes and pulls Kelly to her feet. Kelly Kelly tries to throw some punches at Beth but she shakes them off and picks Kelly up and runs into the other corner with her. Beth then body slams Kelly. Beth throws Kelly Kelly back down to the mat by her hair. Beth puts Kelly in a abdominal stretch but Kelly fights out and whips Beth into the corner. Kelly runs at Beth but Beth connects with a elbow. Beth goes for a clothesline but Kelly ducks and hits Beth with an enziguri. Kelly tries to whip Beth into the ropes but Beth counters. Kelly Kelly catches Beth with a spinning headscissors. Kelly connects with a dropkick to Beth who falls into the corner. Kelly does her moonsault flips into the corner but Beth catches in the air. Beth holds Kelly up in the air by her arms. Kelly counters it with a roll up but Beth rolls threw and picks Kelly Kelly back up and gives her a facebuster. Beth covers Kelly and gets a easy 3 count. Beth Phoenix defeats Kelly Kelly with a facebuster.( I would say this wasn't a bad match for the Divas. Kelly Kelly is improving each week and Beth is solid as usual.)

With Sapna Backstage:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Kelly said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of her.

"Kelly, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Beth said as he tried to assure Sapna he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Beth, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Up next is a rematch from last week between CTC vs. JBL and Priceless.

Cut to commercial

Back from commercial and Hacksaw is standing in the ring in street clothes. Hacksaw says that he just wanted to come out here and say that he's thinking about retiring. Hacksaw says it's been a great 30 year run. He says in 30 years he has won the first Battle Royal and defeated kidney cancer. Hacksaw says he thought about what Rhodes/DiBiase said last week and that they may be right. It might be time for Hacksaw to hang up the boots. Hacksaw says he just wanted to say thanks. Jerry Lawler interrupts Hacksaw and steps into the ring. Lawler says he knows it isn't his business but incase Hacksaw didn't know there isn't any age limit in the WWE. As long as you're passionate about what you do, you can do it as long as you want to do it. Lawler says that Hacksaw can do what Obama and McCain both can't do which is have thousands of people stand up and chant "USA, USA, USA" Lawler asks Jim if he wants to give that up and Jim says honestly no he doesn't. Priceless theme music hits and they make their way to the ring. DiBiase wants to know if he has this strait. Jerry Lawler is giving career advice to Hacksaw Jim Duggan. DiBiase tells Jerry that just because he likes to date girls younger then he doesn't mean that he can relate to them in anyway. He says they both need to retire. Rhodes says that when Jim won the first Royal Rumble he was only 2 years old and when Lawler slapped Kaufman on Letterman that they weren't even alive yet. Lawler then slaps Rhodes. DiBiase grabs the mike and says that they will continue this another night and tells the old timers to get out of the ring. JBL's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. (This was another great segment from Priceless. They are quickly becoming a great tag team.)

Cut to commercial

**Match 3: JBL and Priceless vs John Cena and Cryme Tyme**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from New York City, New York weighing in at 290 lbs. is the challenger John Bradshaw Layfield." "Longhorn" by Jim Johnston was being played as "The Self–Made Millionaire" was coming down to the ring.

"Making their way to the ring at the combined weight of 457 lbs. are his Tag Team Partners Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, Jr." "Priceless" by Jim Johnston was being played as the Tag Team Champions were coming down to the ring.

"Introducing from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in at 240 lbs. is John Cena." "My Time is Now" performed by Cena featuring Tha Trademarc was being played as "The Doctor of Thuganomics" was coming down to the ring.

"Making their way to the ring at the combined weight of 530 lbs. are his Tag Team partners JTG and Shad Gaspard from Brooklyn, New York." "Bringing Da Hood T U" by Jim Johnston was being played as Cryme Tyme made their way down to the ring.

After the bell rang, John Cena and JBL start the match up off. JBL backs up and tags in Code Rhodes. Rhodes locks up with Cena and puts him in a headlock. Cena whips Rhodes into the ropes and connects with an armdrag. Cena covers Rhodes for a 1 count. Cena connects with a punch that has Rhodes reeling back to the turnbuckle. Cena whips Rhodes into the corner and connects with a running bulldog when Rhodes comes out of the corner. Cena goes for the pin but only gets a 2 count. Cena whips Rhodes into the ropes and hits a big back body drop. Cena tags in Shad. Shad hits a elbow drop and goes for a quick pin but only gets a 2. Shad whips Rhodes into the corner and hits Rhodes with a huge splash. Shad whips Rhodes into another corner and goes for another splash but Rhodes gets his feet up in time. Rhodes tags in DiBiase who gives Shad a kick to the gut. DiBiase tries to whip Shad but Shad counters with a T-Bone suplex! Shad goes for a quick cover but only gets a 2. Shad throws DiBiase into his corner and tags in JTG. JTG uses Shad to leapfrog over and splash DiBiase in the corner. JTG goes for the cover but DiBiase kicks out at 2 again. JTG goes for a irish whip but DiBiase counters and puts his head down for a back body drop. JTG connects with a big uppercut and then runs at DiBiase who picks JTG up and drops him on the ropes. DiBiase tags in JBL. Bradshaw starts throwing really stiff left's and rights at JTG. Bradshaw whips JTG into the ropes and hits a hard body block. Bradshaw tags in Rhodes. Rhodes hits JTG with some knee's to the stomach. Rhodes puts JTG in a bearhug. JTG breaks it up with a few elbows and knocks Rhodes onto his butt but Rhodes hits JTG with a punch to the stomach. Rhodes tags in DiBiase and they both twist JTG's arms and hit 2 punch's to the stomach. DiBiase goes for a ping but JTG kicks out at 2. DiBiase slams JTG near the corner and DiBiase goes to the 2nd turnbuckle. DiBiase hits a double foot stomp on JTG and goes for a pin but only gets a 2 count. DiBiase whips JTG into the corner and tags in Bradshaw. Bradshaw starts giving JTG some knees. Bradshaw punches JTG in the back of the head and connects with a elbow drop. Bradshaw tags in Rhodes who jumps off the top rope onto JTG. Rhodes locks in another bearhug this time on the mat. JTG fights his way back to his feet and breaks the hold by countering with a rollup but Rhodes kicks out at 2. Rhodes quickly gets up and gives JTG a punt to the midsection. Rhodes tags in DiBiase who goes to work on JTG's midsection with kicks. Bradshaw gets a few shots in for good measure. DiBiase hits some of his trademark punches while JTG is on the ground. DiBiase wraps his legs around the midsection of JTG and applies pressure. JTG gets out of the hold and back to his feet. JTG hits a dropkick on DiBiase. DiBiase tags in Rhodes who stops JTG from making the tag with a elbow drop. Rhodes goes for a pin but only a 1 count. Rhodes connects with a punch to the face. Rhodes hits some shoulder blocks to JTG in the corner. Rhodes goes for a running shoulder block and JTG moves out of the way and Rhodes connects with the steel. JTG tags in Cena and Rhodes tag in DiBiase. Cena hits a diving shoulder block on DiBiase. Followed by another one. Cena hits a big back body drop on DiBiase. Bradshaw runs into the ring but Cena spears him down and JBL rolls out of the ring. JBL runs threw the crowd. DiBiase tries to cheap shot Cena but Cena clotheslines DiBiase. Rhodes makes his way into the ring and throws him into the corner. Cena then whips Rhodes into the corner on top of DiBiase. Cena then picks up both men for the F-U! Cena hits a double F-U on both men and pins DiBiase for the win. John Cena and Cryme Tyme defeat JBL and Priceless when Cena pins DiBiase after a F-U. (This is slightly better then last week but mostly the same.)

Backstage:

Jericho and Cade are shown talking in the backstage walking out of the arena but when they open the door they run into Kane. Kane walks by them with that bag in his hand.

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." JBL said as he tried to assure his daughter's best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"John, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

John Cena decided to get checked up by Dr. Rios. Dr. Rios checked over John and came to the conclusion that the champ was 100% fine!

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." JTG said as he tried to assure his friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Jay, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Shad said as he tried to assure his friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Shad, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Cody and Ted decided to have Dr. Rios check them out because they knew that Sapna was busy.

Cut to commercial

**Match 4: Mickie James and Kofi Kingston vs Paul Burchill and Katie Lea**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Richmond, Virginia weighing in at 124 lbs. is the Women's Champion Mickie James." "Obsession" by Jim Johnston was being played as "The Psychotic Diva" was coming down to the ring.

"Introducing her partner weighing in at 218 lbs. from Jamaica is the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston" "S.O.S. by Collie Buddz was being played as "The Jamaican Sensation" was coming down to the ring.

"And hailing from Chelsea, England is the team of Paul Burchill and Katie Lea weighing in at the combined weight of 382 lbs. "Generator" by Sonoton Production was being played as the brother and sister came down to the ring.

After the bell rang, Katie Lea and Mickie James start it out. James pounces on Katie Lea and connects with punches to Katie Lea. Mickie hits some knee's on Katie Lea. Katie Pushes Mickie into the corner but Mickie uses the corner to wrap her legs around Katie Lea and connect with a legscissors. Paul pushes Mickie from behind and Mickie pushes Paul back. Paul climbs into the ring but Kingston uses the ropes to spring board over Mickie and hit a huge cross body. The ref breaks both men up and Katie Lea tags in Paul and Mickie tags in Kingston. Paul comes running in and catches Kingston as he comes in. Paul hits a big clothesline on Kingston and follows it up with a big body slam. Burchill runs into the rope but Kingston hits a standing dropkick followed by another standing dropkick. Katie Lea comes into the ring and distracts Kingston. Burchill attacks Kingston from behind and grabs Kingston by the leg and this a elbow drop onto his knee. Burchill hits another elbow drop onto the knee of Kingston. Burchill slams Kingston's leg into the ground. Burchill picks Kingston up and tries to hit a knee breaker but Kingston counters with a roll up. Burchill kicks out at 2 and kicks Kingston to the ropes. Burchill runs to the ropes but Kingston connects with a clothesline to Burchill. Kingston kicks Burchill to the ground. Burchill gets up and runs at Kingston but he moves out of the way and Burchill hits the corer hard. Kingston climbs up to the top rope and starts punching Burchill. Katie Lea tries to break it up but Mickie James drop kicks Katie Lea off the ring apron. Burchill throws Kingston off of him. Burchill goes outside the ring and pulls Mickie James off of Katie Lea. Kingston whips Burchill into the ring post and goes for a spin kick but Burchill moves out of the way and Kingston hits his leg on the steel steps. Burchill whips Kingston into the ring and hits Kingston with a kick to the knee. Burchill then nails Kingston with his reverse diamond cutter move. Burchill covers Kingston and gets the 3 count. Paul Burchill and Katie Lea defeat Kofi Kingston and Mickie James after a reverse diamond cutter to Kofi Kingston. (The match started off hot but fizzled out in the end. This is another decent match that could have been a lot better from both men.)

Backstage:

Cut to the back and Noble is talking to Layla. Noble says what interests him is a beautiful women. Batista interrupts and asks Noble if he has seen Kane. Noble says he hasn't but that he is about to take Layla up to the casino and shoot some crabs. He tells Batista to do some dumb dumb flys. Batista picks Noble up by his neck and tells him that if he sees Kane tell him that Batista is looking for him.

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Mickie said as she tried to assure her best friend that she was fine as she kept checking every inch of her.

"Mickie, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Katie Lea said as she tried to assure Sapna she was fine as she kept checking every inch of her.

"Katie Lea, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Cut to commercial

Backstage:

Todd Grishim is backstage with CM Punk. Grishim asks Punk why he would have a rematch tonight with Batista. Punk says he would rather be a real champion then some champion who happened to hold onto the title due to technicalities. Punk says if he's going down, he's going down swinging. JBL interrupts the interview. JBL says at Summerslam he will wrestle for the heavyweight championship and he will win it at Summerslam. JBL says he doesn't care if its Batista or CM Punk, he will take the title. JBL says goodnight tonight but you will be nothing but a transitional champion. Punk says that nobody knows that for sure but he does know his first title defense that was successful came against JBL.

Cut to commercial

Santino makes his way to the ring as we come back from commercial. Santino says last week when he made his challenge he thought he was fighting a man. He doesn't fight people with fallopian tubes. He says this week he is going to re-issue the same challenge as last week. He says he wants a man. HOLY D'LO BROWN SIGHTING!

**Match 5: D'Lo Brown vs Santino Marella**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Calabria, Italy weighing in at 227 lbs. is Santino Marella. "La Vittoria e Mia (Victory is Mine)" by Jim Johnston was being played as "The New Italian Stallion" came down to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 268 lbs. is D-Lo Brown." "Danger At The Door (Remix)" by Jim Johnston was being played as D-Lo Brown came down to the ring.

After the bell rang, Beth Phoenix makes her way to the ring as the bell rings. Santino puts D'Lo in a headlock and D'Lo whips Santino into the ropes and hits a shoulder block. D'Lo throws Santino into the corner and connects with a big punch. D'Lo hits some shoulder blocks on Santino followed by some clubs to the back. D'Lo whips Santino to the turnbuckle but Santino moves out of the way as D'Lo runs into the turnbuckle. Santino hits a few punches on D'Lo and goes for a whip but D'Lo counters it with a suplex. D'lo hits his trademark legdrop. D'Lo with a snapmere and then hits the sudden impact on Santino. D'Lo Brown with the LO DOWN! D'Lo covers Santino for the 3. D'Lo Brown defeats Santino Marella after the Lo Down Afterwards Beth rolls into the ring. She is starring Santino down. Beth clocks Santino. Santino grabs Beth and says no more punches please. Beth starts screaming lets go. Santino tells Beth to relax. Beth and Santino stare at each other in the middle of the ring. Santino grabs Beth and kisses her in the middle of the ring. Both act like they didn't like it even though they did. Santino leaves with a confused look on his face. (D'Lo Brown is back!!! Not the greatest match but not horrible either. Looks like Beth and Santino might be a item.)

Cut to commercial

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." D said as he tried to assure his friend

that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"D, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Santino said as he tried to assure his best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Tony, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

**Match 6: Batista vs. CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for submission for the World Heavyweight Championship Match. And introducing his opponent from Washington, D.C., weighing in at 290 lbs. is Dave Batista." "I Walk Alone" by Saliva was being played as The Animal was coming down to the ring.

Making his way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 222 lbs. is the World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk." "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage was playing when Mr. Money In the Bank aka the Straight Edge Superstar was coming down to the ring.

Batista makes his way to the ring first. Before CM Punk can come out Kane's music hits and Kane makes his way to the ring. Kane slides into the ring and Batista starts hitting Batista with rights and lefts. Kane counters with a uppercut. Kane nails a chokeslam on Batista! CM Punk comes running out and kicks Kane in the knee followed up by some rights. CM Punk clotheslines Kane out of the ring. Ref's come running out and make Kane go to the back. Kane chases the camera man up the ramp. Batista pushes Punk and the match is on after we get back from commercial. For some odd reason when we come back from commercial we have to have ring introductions even though both wrestlers are in the ring. The match finally starts off. After the bell rang, Punk puts Batista in a headlock. Batista tries to whip Punk off but Punk holds on to the headlock. Batista finally throws Punk off and hits a big shoulder block on Punk. Punk gets back up and both men circle each other. Punk connects with a few kicks and punches to Batista but Batista brushes Punk off and pushes Punk back. Punk runs again and hits a few punches and kicks to Batista but Batista hits a big boot and almost kicks Punks head off. Batista goes for a cover and gets a 2 count. Batista slams Punks head into the turnbuckle. Batista hits some knee's and elbows in the corner. Batista whips Punk into the ropes and puts his head down but Punk counters with a neckbreaker. Punk kicks Batista in the back a few times and picks Batista up. Punk knocks him back down with some elbow sot the neck. Punk his a snapmere to Batista and hits a dropkick to the back of the head. Punk goes for a cover but Batista kicks out at one. Punk hits a kick again to the back and a elbow. Punk connects with a right to Batista. Punk with another right. Batista counters with a right of his own and follows it up with another. Batista goes for one more right but Punk counters with a drop toe hold. Punk jumps on Batista and starts pounding him with rights to the back of his head and neck. Punk puts Batista in a headlock submission. Batista counters it by picking up Punk and just throwing him on his stomach in the middle of the ring. Punk hits a legdrop to the back of Batista's head. Punk goes for a cover but only gets a 2 count. Punk drives some knees into the back of Batista. Punk hits 2 quick legdrops on Batista. Punk puts Batista in a crossface. Batista finally fights out of it and just throws Punk over his head. Punk gets up in the corner and Batista comes charging in but Punk hits a elbow to the face of Batista. Punk hits another neckbreaker on Batista and goes for a pin but Batista kicks out again at 2. Punk wraps his legs around Batista in a legscissors submission. Punk breaks the hold and hits Batista with 3 big knees. Punk goes for a pin and Batista hits out again at 2. Punk with a kick to the ribs. Punk with 2 more kicks to the ribs of Batista. Punk whips Batista into the corner but Batista counters and sends Punk chest first into the turnbuckle. Batista whips Punk into the turnbuckle again but as Batista comes running in Punk connects with a drop toe hold and Batista slams his face into the 2nd turnbuckle. Batista gets to his face and Punk hits his knee to the face followed by the bulldog. Punk goes for another cover but Batista kicks out at 2. CM Punk goes to the top rope but Batista catches Punk in mid-air and gives Punk a spinebuster! Batista spears Punk into the corner and follows it up with 4 shoulders into the midsection. Batista whips Punk into the other corner and hits a big clothesline. Batista whips Punk into another corner but Punk catches Batista with a boot to the face. Punk jumps up to the top and goes for a moonsault but Batista rolls out of the way. Batista catches Punk with a spear when Punk gets to his feet! JBL runs to the ring and attacks Batista. The ref rings the bell. JBL connects with a clothesline from hell on Batista. Cena comes running out and starts unloading on Bradshaw. Cena throws a big right hand at Bradshaw but he ducks and it nails Batista. Batista snaps and attacks Cena. Both men start throwing haymakers at each other. The refs flood the ring and hold both men back as the show fades to black. CM Punk defeats Batista by DQ after JBL interferes in the match. (The match was already awkward enough, throw in the shitty ending along with a slow paced match and this one was a dud. What would it hurt to let Punk go over clean in that match? Is that to much to ask?)

Backstage in the medical area:

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." Dave said as he tried to assure his sister-in-law that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Dave, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

"Sapna, will you please relax! I'm not broken." CM Punk said as he tried to assure his best friend that he was fine as she kept checking every inch of him.

"Phil, this is standard procedure after every match. I'm just making sure you're all set that's all."

Chapter 3: Nandini Sapna Macherla

Providence, Rhode Island Backlash PPV April 26th, 2009

A 26 year old woman named Nandini Sapna Macherla was at her house getting ready to go to Dunkin' Donuts Center for her job as the Worldwide Wrestling Entertainment's Doctor. Nandini happened to be a doctor, an actress, and a wedding planner. She decided to wear a black and maroon dress to her meeting. She was a fan of WWE and was also related to a few of the wrestlers. The Great Khali was her cousin, Triple H was her sister-in-law Natasha's older brother, John Morrison was her god-brother, and Dave Batista was her second oldest brother Nithin's best friend and their sister Malini's husband. Vince and Linda McMahon treated Sapna as a very beloved neice.

Sapna walked outside of her garage, got into her BMW, locked the garage and started driving to the Dunkin' Donuts Center. While she drove for twenty minutes to get there, she put on the "Pussy Cat Dolls remix of Jai Ho" and sang along to it.

(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)

(Jai Ho)

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
Cuz steady is how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gon feel it.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho

(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.

(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!  
Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

A beautiful woman walked into the arena for her appointment with the Chairman, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. While she was walking around, Randy Orton saw her and started walking up to her.

"Hello, Gorgeous you're one hot mama!" Randy said as he winked at her. "Why don't you come to my hotel room after the show is over?" Then he buried his nose in her hair. "Mmmm…you smell delicious." He purred, his voice dripping with seduction. "What scent is that?"

It churned her stomach, but Nandini couldn't do anything about it and sighed heavily as she said, "I'm not interested in having sex with you, Mr. Orton." 'Why can't he find someone else to annoy and harass?' She wondered silently and pulled her head back abruptly from his nose. "It's called shampoo and conditioner, Mr. Orton. You should try it sometime." Then she walked away.

"Hey, how's my favorite doctor and sister-in-law?" Dave Batista walks over to Nandini and gives her a hug. "Nandini, was that jerk bothering you?"

"I'm great, Dave. I've been away doing Bollywood and I've moved to live near Raj. Natasha's pregnant again and Raj has a lot of traveling to do for his business." She smiled and said, "I have a job which is the new company doctor." She gives him an invitation to the Baby Shower party that she is hosting for her sister-in-law Natasha. "No, Dave that jerk was not bothering me." She gives him a hug. "How's your hamstring doing?"

"I'm great, Nandini. The surgery was a success." He tells her to tell Raj and Natasha congratulations. "I'll definitely come to the Baby Shower and I'll see you in two weeks."

She walked for a few minutes until she saw a group of wrestlers standing around talking and The Undertaker, Mark Calloway comes up to her to give her a hug. "Hey Sapna, how are you doing?" He smiles at her. "Congratulations on the new job!" "You look much better compared to the last time I saw you."

"Hey Mark, I'm doing great. How are you doing?" She smiles at him. "Thanks, I can't wait to start being the company doctor." The last time that she had seen him was when he saved her from being raped by this guy who was stalking her. She gives him an invitation to the Baby Shower party that she is hosting for her sister-in-law Natasha.

She gives him a hug. "I'm doing great, Sapna." He tells her to tell Raj and Natasha congratulations. "I'll definitely come to the Baby Shower and I'll see you in two weeks."

When she was about to walk to Mr. McMahon's office, John Morrison and The Great Khali hug her. "Hey how's our beautiful girl doing?" They smile at her.

"Dalip Bhaiya, I'm doing great." She gives him an invitation to the Baby Shower party that she is hosting for her sister-in-law Natasha. "Johnny, I'm doing great." She smiles at them. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great!" They tell her to tell Raj and Natasha congratulations. "We will definitely be at the Baby Shower and we'll see you in two weeks."

I walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door that said 'Triple H'. I knocked. Shane and Paul answered the door.

"Shorty!" he yelled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as Stephanie walked over and smiled at me. Stephanie hugged me and we talked about the Baby Shower that we both were planning for Natasha. I told her the results of her doctor's appointment that she had with me two days ago.

"Congratulations, Stephanie and Paul you're going to parents again." I said and hugged them both.

"Sapna lets go say hi to Dad." she said to me. I gave Paul and Shane a hug. I wished them all luck and went with Stephanie to say hi to Vince. I call him Uncle because that is how he was introduced to me.

We walked down some hallways and turned a few times. We stopped at a door and she knocked.

"Come in!" we heard on the other side. She opened the door and walked in. We were in a nice office that had a large TV. The show was on. Paul and Shane were walking to the ring. He turned and saw Stephanie and me.

"Sapna!" he said and gave me a hug.

"Hi Uncle Vince, How are you doing?" I said and gave him a hug back.

"Are you excited about being the company's doctor?" He smiled at me. "Are you excited about going on tour with us?" he asked me.

"I'm thrilled and I am glad to be out of the movie scene for a little while." I said.

"Good, congratulations on finishing your tenth Bollywood movie." he told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Alright, Daddy, I am going to take Sapna and grab some food." Stephanie said.

"Alright, remember we fly out at 10 am tomorrow." he said. We left and walked down more hallways and turned some more and went into catering.

We picked up two salads and four drinks. Steph and I had water. We got root beer for Shane and Paul. We were talking about her new pregnancy. "So Steph, how are you feeling with this pregnancy?" I said. "I can see that you are already glowing."

"Sapna, I'm feeling great except that I have some morning sickness." She said. "I'm amazed at how much I'm glowing."

"Glad you know where you're going." I told her. She laughed at me. We grabbed some stuff and were walking out when someone called her name.

"Steph." we heard a person calling. We turned to see a guy in a blue shirt and black dress pants. I didn't feel so out of place for a minute. She talked to him and we were ready to walk off.

"Who is this?" he asked her.

"I am Sapna." I told him. He smiled at me and saw my dress.

"I am John." He said. "You look stunning tonight." I smiled at him.

"Yes I know. You're John Cena. Your match at Wrestlemania 25 was amazing." I told him. "You look hot tonight."

"Thank you." He said. "So do you like wrestling?" He asked.

"Yes, I love watching wrestling." She said.

"Ok, you two can you please quit flirting." Stephanie said. "Sapna, we have to get back to Paul's locker room."

"John, it was nice meeting you." Sapna said. "I'll see you around if you ever get injured because I'm the new doctor."

"Sapna, it was nice meeting you." John said.


End file.
